


April Is The Cruellest Month

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Gen, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Oh keep the Dog far hence, that’s friend to men, / Or with his nails he’ll dig it up again!</i> (T. S. Eliot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Is The Cruellest Month

“Gotta see a man about a dog,” he says, and somehow it’s a relief that John isn’t nearly as perceptive as his brother Mycroft.

The truth is that he understands the sentiment only too well; this incident digging up a handful of childhood memories he never truly deleted from his mind palace, and it takes more effort than usual to keep himself aloof and detached.

Of course they couldn’t bring themselves to put down the dog; not if he looked at them like poor Redbeard had done, mutely begging them to spare his life.

But this, John can never know.

**Author's Note:**

> "So they didn’t have it put down, then – the dog."  
> "Obviously. Suppose they just couldn’t bring themselves to do it."  
> "I see."  
> "No you don’t."  
> "No, I don’t. Sentiment?"  
> "Sentiment!"  
> "Oh."
> 
> \- _The Hounds of Baskerville_ -
> 
> ***
> 
> "Hello, Redbeard. They’re putting me down too, now. It’s no fun, is it?"
> 
> \- _His Last Vow_ -


End file.
